1. Field of the Invention
Present invention relates to thermal window barriers and particularly to insulation filled fabric barriers that can be retracted in pleats.
2. Relation to the Prior Art
Various methods have been used to insulate windows and other transparent panels to reduce the transmission of heat when such transmission is not desired. Simple window shades will block a considerable amount of direct radiation and reduce convection currents. More effective window shades have been made of multiple layers with air spaces between the layers and some form of seal at the edges. Highly insulated pocket panels have been made which slide into a wall adjacent a window and can be drawn across the window like a sliding door. Double glassed windows have been built with an arrangement for filling and emptying the inner air space with insulated beads. Curtains, shades, and drapes have also been made in multiple fabric layers using most of the materials known to be good for insulating. Metal foil or metalized layers have been used for reflecting radiation. Insulating fiberfill and various types of plastic foam have been used as insulating layers in such arrangements. Sections of rigid foam connected at the fold points by short lengths of flexible foam are useful for high "R" factor. The biggest difficulties with most of these relate to ease of extension and retraction with a minimum loss of insulating quality along the boundaries. The pocket panels are quite expensive in installation and require available wall space. The bead systems are also very expensive and tend to leave residual material intefering with light transmission.